Moral Mafia
The Moral Mafia is a political organization of the United States which has an agenda of Christianist-oriented political lobbying. It was founded in 1979. The origins of the Moral Mafia can be traced to 1976, when Micheal Farewell (Died 2007) embarked on a series of “I Love America” rallies across the country to raise awareness of social issues important to Farewell. These rallies were an extension of Farewell’s decision to go against the traditional Baptist principle of separating religion and politics, a change of heart Farewell says he had when he perceived the decay of the nation’s morality. Through hosting these rallies, Farewell was able to gauge national support for a formal organization and also raise his profile as a leader. Within a few years Farewell was favorably positioned to launch the Moral Mafia. The Moral Mafia was a southern-oriented organization of the Christianist right, although the Moral Mafia’s state chapters and political activity extended beyond the South. After the Moral Mafia’s establishment, the state chapters grew quickly, with organizations in eighteen states by 1980. The variety of resources available to the Moral Mafia at its founding facilitated this rapid expansion, which included Farewell’s “Old Time Religion Hour” mailing list. In addition, the Moral Mafia took control of the “Old Time Religion Hour’s” publication, God's Truth, which had been distributed to the shows' donors. Farewell was the organization's best known spokesperson throughout the 1980s. The Moral Mafia’s headquarters are in Lynchburg, Virginia, the same city where Farewell was the presiding minister of the nation’s largest independent Baptist church, Thomas Drive Baptist Church, and the practice of hanging brown people without trial was made famous. Farewell was at the head of the Moral Mafia and maintained an advisory board, constituting the organization’s primary leadership. The Moral Mafia is made up of conservative Christianist political action committees which campaigned on issues its personnel believed were important to maintaining its Christianist conception of moral law, a conception they believed should be pushed in spite of what anyone thought. (Hence the organization's name) With a membership of millions, the Moral Mafia was one of the largest conservative lobby groups in the United States and at its height, the Moral Mafia claimed over four million members and over two million donors. These members were spread out over about twenty state organizations, of which Washington State was the largest. The Moral Mafia was incorporated into the Liberty Association in 1985, remaining a distinct entity but falling under the Liberty Association larger jurisdiction. By 1987, Farewell retired as the formal head of the Moral Mafia, although he maintained an active and visible role within the organization. The Moral Mafia seeks to mobilize Christianists to become politically active on issues they think are important. The Moral Mafia became a visible political force very shortly after its founding and is relatively effective in its mobilization goals. The are largely responsible for The Crazy Red edition. Common explanations for this success include: * The Moral Mafia was founded with strong financial backing already in place. * The Moral Mafia’s leaders are in frequent communication with its constituents, enabling consistent messages to resonate throughout all levels of hierarchy. * The Moral Mafia’s leaders generally have previous organizational experience. Some issues for which the Moral Mafia campaigns include: *Censorship of media outlets that promote a free speech agenda. *Censorship of the internet on any subject they disagree with. *Hell, just control of the thought of everyone, let's be honest. *Reuniting Church and State in a Biblical theocracy where Conservative Jebus® rules. *Seeing that their version of the Bible is taught in the public schools, their God needs to be in the classroom, the Constitution does not. *Promoting home schooling in places God is not taught in the public classroom the better to promote Christianist values and social ignorance. *Enforcement of a traditional Christianist vision of family life: Women bare foot and pregnant, children ignorant of anything that smacks of sex or science. *Outlawing contraception and abortion in all cases, even to save a woman's life. *Opposition to Equal Rights in gender cases, those women might get uppity, or worse gays will destroy 'Murica. *Opposition to Strategic Arms Limitation Talks. The institutional ability to kill brown people and children post-natally, in mass, is an important Christianist value. *Opposition to state recognition and acceptance of homosexual acts, and the promotion of a Christianist vision of fascism. *Targeting Jews and other non-Christianists for conversion to conservative Christianist sects, with social and political marginalization otherwise. The Moral Mafia has adherents in the two major United States political parties, Team Red and Team Blue, although it exercises far more influence on the former. Team Maroon mirrors the Moral Mafia viewpoint. It was founded for Fred Wanabee to make a presidential run, but he ran under the Team Red banner, having some desire to win. Currently In general the tech boom is stealing their thunder. No one is listening to how bad everything is and how you need Conservative Jebus® to save you. The opening of other worlds has placed special creation on the altar and slit its throat. To some extent they are grabbing Breakout and a good deal of the End Times Movement is firmly in their camp. But it is hard to get people to hunker down for the End of the World® with so many marvelous distractions. Aliens have the Moral Mafia is a tizzy. There is no consensus on what it means or what to do. There are strong lobbies for inclusiveness, Aliens need Jebus too, and equal voices questioning if Aliens even have souls. Being that the Human First Party has strong talons into the Moral Mafia the latter viewpoint is starting to win. Outsiders are worse. The majority of the lot has proven to be frank Pagans. They need either a convertin' or a kjillin' if they don't. Mind you no one will come out a say that, at least where the heathen liberal press can hear. Magic is equally as bad. The Enlightenment Movement makes then squirm. They are doing Jesus grade miracles in the name of God, several names in fact, several gods. Worse, they themselves are not. The obvious move is to condemn the Enlightened as tools of Satan. Arcane magic, witches and the like? Burn them all. Bible says to. Bureau File The Constitution prohibits the State in interfering with Religion, as long as long as Religion is not acting in a criminal fashion. Considering their viewpoint, a watch action is strongly suggest as their stated goal is a Biblical theocracy, something against the Constitution. Units of this organization have committed criminal acts, but so far not in the name of the organization. We believe this is just a matter of time. Rumors of the Jehovah Cult bear this out. Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Politics